Hilbert and Skyla 3
by WitChan
Summary: Part 3 between Hilbert and Skyla.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

Hilbert loved his Skyla. He looked at her beautiful face, his hand rubbed all over Skyla's big breasts, and his other hand caressed Skyla's hair. He hadn't woke her up yet. Instead, he just laid there with his body pressing hers. "My Skyla," Hilbert said. Moving the hand from her hair to the shoulder, he shook her. Skyla woke up, seeing her Hilbert looking at her. "Good morning, sweetheart," Hilbert said.

Skyla smiled and said, "Morning, stud. I'll make us some breakfast, but first..." She went under his shorts and touched his dick. She jerked it, feeling the warmth from his erection. "...I wanna make you cum..." she said, her fingers throbbed his cock a bit faster. Hilbert moaned a little, calling out Skyla's name. She loved seeing Hilbert's expression when she jerked him off all the time.

Now she fingered Hilbert's ass and he loved it. Her handling his ass and wood felt great. Hilbert once told his friends about it and they find it weird. Hilbert didn't care about their opinion. All he cared about was Skyla's great pleasuring from his private areas.

"I'm almost there, Skyla," Hilbert reminded. Seconds later, he came, his sperm was all over Skyla's hand. She pulled both out of his shorts, then she licked the sexual fluids off. She loved tasting it. She was the delicious thing she every tasted in her life.

"Now let us go to the kitchen," Skyla said. The lovebirds got off of the bed, then Skyla grabbed her bra and panties and put them on. They headed downstairs to the kitchen and Hilbert groped Skyla's nice ass.

A few hours later, Skyla and Hilbert are heading to Elesa's Gym and they're holding each other's hands, too. They entered it and they heard someone moaning. They went on until they saw Elesa bouncing on Nate's dick while holding his chest. They noticed Hilbert and Skyla standing near them and Elesa said, "Hi, guys."

"Hi, Elesa. So... what is this supposed to be about?" Skyla asked.

"We're just fucking each other, that's all. This is our second time do it, so yeah," Elesa replied.

"I see,"

"When did you two started dating?" Hilbert asked.

"Yesterday. Earlier that day, Nate asked me out and I accepted it. Then, we hung out everywhere and god, it was amazing. I mean, Nate was being a nice gentleman for handling our date extremely well. He even forced people to move back in line after we arrived at a movie palace to get tickets. Before we got there, I told him I hated long lines. And at home, we talked for a few hours until I touched his hot lips with mine and we started hitting it off. God, what an amazing day that was," Elesa replied, reminiscing the part where she had a big day with Nate.

"Ah. Anyway, we should we get going. We came here to see how you were doing," Hilbert said.

"Okay then. Take care, guys," Elesa said, then she and Nate came.

"Wait, you two," Nate stopping Skyla and Hilbert from walking away and they turned around. "I just wanna say that I'm sorry for hitting on your girl a few weeks ago," Nate apologized.

"It's okay, man. It wasn't your fault. What's your name, by the way?"

"Nate."

"Ah, Nate," Hilbert said, then he and Skyla walked out of the Gym.

Elesa laid up top of Nate and the two began to make out. His arms wrapped around the back of Eleas's neck. Her hands fondled his neck and hair, the leg rubbing his penis and balls.

Skyla and Hilbert returned home, then she pinned him on a wall. "Let's do this now," Skyla whispered. She locked her lips with his, her tongue reaching to his and the two french-kissed. Both moaned, and Skyla freed Hilbert's arm. She dug in his pants to reach his balls, then she squeezed them hard. Both closed their eyes and the younger took care of Skyla's holes, pleasuring them.

Skyla opened one of her eyes, then she closed it. She pressed her body hard all over this, trapping him. She wanted to stay like this until she felt like doing something else. Also, she hoped that Hilbert won't mind it. Speaking of which, he loved it. The two never did this before. This was their first time. Skyla thought of new things she and Hilbert haven't tried yet, but they will as soon as they're done making out on the wall.

The End


End file.
